Secrets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later? What other secrets is Rose hiding?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Richelle Mead**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later? What other secrets is Rose hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I have always thought that I would die defending Lissa or a moroi. I never thought that I would be accused of killing my aunt, the queen. No one knows this but I'm not all Dhampir. I'm three quarters Moroi and only one-quarter Dhampir. I have met no one like me before. My brother says I'm just special and that I take after him. Yeh right. I don't smoke or drink myself into a coma. Everyone thinks that my brother is in love with me. That is just gross. I know he flirts with everyone but come on. My mum doesn't even now who my father is. Well she thinks Abe is my father but he is not. I pretended he was my father to make everyone happy. Sometimes I think it might be easier if I just tell everyone who I am. But then again it would probably lead to even more trouble.

I sigh why does my life have to be so difficult? I should have told Lissa years ago that I'm Moroi but now I probably won't even get a chance. I'm broken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. I look up to see my brother Adrian running quite fast down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask him walking over to the bars

"I'm getting you out of here", Adrian says coming to the bars

"I can't let you do this", I tell him

"I can and I will. You're my sister and please don't ask me to watch my sister die. I have already watched you die twice. I don't think Lissa or I can bring you back a third", Adrian begs

I can see fear and concern in his eyes.

"So it is a sure thing then?" I ask him

"Yes. Don't worry I won't stop to your name is clear", Adrian says determination clear in his voice

"What's the plan? If I ran everyone will follow me" I ask him

"I need you to take this. It will mimic death", Adrian says hanging me a pill

"So everyone will think I'm dead?" I ask him

"Yes. It is the only way. You will be safe if everyone thinks you are dead. I have some friends in Russia who have agreed to take you in at the school there and make you a teacher", Adrian explains

"I can't leave you or Lissa", I tell him

"Well you are going to have too. Little sister I need to know your safe and this is the only way to insure that", Adrian says

"Ok then. Let's do this", I tell him

"Here is the pill. I'm going to arrange it for everyone to see you one at a time. I'll have Dimitri go last that is when you take the pill", Adrian tells me looking me in the eyes

"Ok. Go and get them", I tell him putting my guardian mask up

"Ok. Are you sure?" Adrian asks

"Yes. I'll make them let me go. Go get them before I change my mind", I tell him

He nods and heads back up the stairs. I can't believe everyone will soon learn that I'm dead. I know Adrian is right the only way I can lead a normal life is if everyone things I'm dead. I know Adrian will clear my name but my reputation will be gone. No one will trust me to guard them any more.

After about ten minutes I hear someone coming and find out it's my mother and Abe.

"Mum, old man it is good to see you", I tell them my guardian mask up all the way

"Oh Rose I can't believe this is happening to you", Mum says

"Don't worry mum it will be ok", I lie

"How did your stake end up in the queens room?" Abe asks

"I don't know. Why don't you figure it out?" I ask him annoyed

"What he is saying that word has gotten around the court about your argument with her about how she was not going to let you guard Princess Dragomir", Mum say looking my straight in the eye

I know whoever spread that rumor is lying. But I can't tell them otherwise.

"Yes I had an argument. What has that got to do with anything?" I ask them

"Well that argument was shortly before the queens murder…", Mum says

I can't believe what they are saying. They think I had something to do with it.

"I think you both should leave", I tell them

"Fine. But this is not over Rosemarie", Mum says turning and leaving with Abe

"But it is", I whisperer so they can't hear me

2 minutes later Eddie comes down the stairs.

"Hey Hathaway. How's it going?" he asks me

I smile at him, "Things could be better"

"I heard what is going around the court and I don't believe a word of it", Eddie tells me

I smile at him, "Thanks Eddie"

"Not a problem", he replies

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask him

"What?" he asks immediately

"Look after Lissa for me. Protect her with everything you have", I ask him

"But Rose your not going anywhere", he tells me firmly

"Promise me", I repeat a bit louder

"I swear to you Rose I'll look after her till the day I die", he vows

"Thanks Eddie. You have no idea how much that means to me", I say to him

"Think nothing of it. I'll see you soon Rose", he says heading back up the stairs

"That's what you think", I whisper

Next to come down is Christian.

"Hey fireboy", I call to him

He smiles, "Hey. How's life in jail?"

"Could be better", I tell him

"Yeh It could", Christian says looking a bit uncomfortable

"Can you promise me something?" I ask him

"What? Nothing illegal I hope", Christian asks

"Nope. Take care of Lissa for me", I tell him

I have to make sure she is looked after.

"You will get out of here Rose. You're not going to die", he says firmly

Oh yes I am. In one way add least.

"Please promise me", I beg

"Of course Rose. She is my life. I'll do anything to protect her", Christian says

"Thank you fireboy", I tell him

"See you soon Rose", he says heading back up the stairs

"No you won't", I whisper

Next down the stairs is Lissa and she looks mad and I can feel it through the bond. Oh no this is not going to be good. Please Liss don't say anything you'll regret.

"How could you?" she yells

"How could I what?" I ask her calmly

"How could you shout at the queen about me. You could have just let it go and we would have figured something out", Lissa says barely keeping her voice down

"Lissa I didn't", I tell her the truth

"Liar. It is all over the court they even have a witness", Lissa says

"I'm telling you the truth", I tell her

But I know through the bond that my words are not having any effect on her. Now she will think I died knowing she was mad at me.

"You keep lying to me. You lied to me about Dimitri. You lie to me all the time. That is not what best friends do. For all I know you actually killed to queen", Lissa spits out

"Fine go then. Lissa", I tell her softly

"It is Princess Dragomir to you. And I'm already leaving", she says storming up the stairs

"Goodbye", I whisper

I can't believe she believes those lies. Someone is very good at their job. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Dimitri's arrival.

"Guardian Hathaway", he says

"Mr Belikov what have you come to say?" I ask him softly

My mind keep's replying 'love fades, mine has'

"I'm just here to tell you that it is time you move on from me. I don't love you anymore. You need to give up", he says

I turn away from the bars and look at the pill in my hand. It is now or never. I quickly take the pill.

"If that is what you what. Then live your life and be happy", I tell him softly

He does say anything but starts to walk away.

"I love you", I whisper softly

Then I feel the pill starting to effect. I start to choke.

"Guardian Hathaway are you all right?" Dimitri asks

I continue to choke and I fall to the ground.

"SOMEONE HELP! WE NEED HELP DOWN HERE NOW", Dimitri shouts

I hear the sound of running foot steps and the cell down opening and suddenly I'm in Dimitri's arms.

"Please Roza stay with me", he begs

I close my eyes and I hear no more…

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

There was no way I was letting my little sister die. We have kept this secret for years. Not even our parents know. I watch as one by one our friends go down to speak to her. I know that her mother and Abe have just had an argument with her. They are still arguing now. Eddie and Christian come back up quickly smiling softly and looking a little bit confused. I know what Rose has asked them. I just hope they keep there promise. Lissa goes down looking angry she is back up minutes later looking furious, she quickly storms past us and out. She should not have done that now she is going to feel guilty. But I can't do anything to ease her guilt. Then Dimitri goes down to talk to her. Minutes later we hear him shouting for help. I see the guards ran down the stairs. We are all gathered together now. Everyone but me looking scared. 10 minutes later Dimitri comes up the stairs tears running down his cheeks.

"Dimitri what happened?" Christian asks concerned

"It's Ros…", Dimitri tries to say

"What happened to Rose?" Guardian Hathaway asks

"She's dead", Dimitri chokes out

They all look at him in disbelief.

"No she can't", Guardian Hathaway whisperers

"She is. I tried to save her. But we couldn't get her breathing again", Dimitri chokes out

"Guardian Hathaway I'm sorry for your lose", the Guard says

Rose's mum collapses into Abe's arms crying begging for it all to be a joke. Abe looks lost he holds onto her tightly. I look at Eddie and Christian they both looked lost and close to tears.

"I have to go. I have to tell Lissa", Christian chokes walking away

I look at Dimitri and he has collapsed crying. I would feel sorry for him if he hadn't broken my sister's heart. I quickly walk away from the group and start the next part of the plan. To re-invent Rose Hathaway…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I feel strange. I'm starting to wake up but I'm not all there.

"_Rose you have to wake up now", a voice thinks in my head_

I want to tell that person to rack off. But I can't find the words.

"_ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY IVASHKOV WAKE UP THIS ISTANT", the voice shouts_

My eyes snap open at the voice and I come face to face with my brother. I look around and I can tell we are not at court anymore. I still can't find my voice.

"_Where are we?" I think_

"We are at the airport", Adrian replies out loud

"How…", I manage to get out

"I took you from the morgue. I charmed a bracelet so it would make the wear look like you. I put it on a body that no one will miss and I snuck you out of court. Everyone now thinks you are dead", Adrian says

I slowly sit up. But I'm feeling a bit dizzy.

"Here take a drink. You have been out for 24 hours", Adrian says handing me a drink and sandwich

"I think I might need…", I left it hanging

"Don't worry. I got you some blood here. I'm not surprised you need it after everything you have been through", he says handing me another bottle

30 minutes later I had changed my clothes and I'm looking like myself again.

"Here I know you are still weak to disguise yourself. So I did this for you", Adrian says hanging me a silver bracelet, "I also found your ring and necklace in your room"

He hands me all the items and I quickly put them on. To where they belong.

"Thank you", I tell him

"Here is your passport your flight leaves in an hour", Adrian says

I look at the name on the passport and smile.

"Rose Ivashkov", I read

Adrian smiles, "I think it is time you go by our last name"

I smile and hug him tightly.

"Thank you brother", I say

"I'll do anything for you. I'll see you as soon as I can", Adrian tells me letting me go

"See you soon. Stay out of trouble", I tell him smiling

"Don't I always?" he asks smiling getting back into the car

I just laugh and watch as he drives away. I look at the airport and take a deep breath. It is time to start my new life…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: 10 Years

**Chapter 1: 10 Years**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It has been ten years since Adrian and I faked my death. Lissa, Dimitri, Christen, Eddie, Mia, my mum and Abe were a mess. I saw them out of Lissa's and Adrian's mind. I saw them all at my funeral. I know Lissa hates herself for how she treated me. I feel sorry for her. But she must not know I'm alive. 6 months after my death all my friends discovered that Tasha set me up. They sent her to prison and they cleared my name. My brother was also declared King. I had a good laugh about that one. My brother as king is laughable. But he really is a good king. He comes and visits me every few months. But I haven't scene him in over a year now. He is very busy.

I'm now working at the Russia academy. I'm in charge of teacher students and I'm in charge of all the guardians here. Everyone here knows my secret so I don't wear a charm laced with spirit. Only when visits arrive at the academy I have to put it on.

2 years after I left I was involved in a bad strogoi attack it was real bad and I was badly injured. The strogoi used some kind of knife and they cut my face up and sieved my spinal cord. Adrian tried to heal me but whatever was in that knife made it impossible. Adrian's magic would only mask the injury. So I can walk but only when I had a charmed object from a spirit user. If Adrian doesn't come here soon I'll be back in a wheelchair. I have managed to charm my ring but my spirit doesn't work well on myself.

The spirit users here are trained to heal but they don't have the strength. But they have managed to make my ring to last longer. All the Moroi here are trained to fight. And I have trained them all.  
>"Lady Ivashkov", my guardian Samuel Daniels says<p>

Daniel has been with me for years I turned him back into Dhampir

"Yes?" I ask

"They need you in the gym", Daniels replies

"What is this about?" I ask him

"There is a fight in the gym", Daniels replies

"Ok I'll be right down", I say

After I stop the fight I walk back towards my office my guardians following me. I walk in to find a woman waiting for me.

"Sonya it has been a long time", I tell her

"Rose I have missed you my friend", Sonya says coming and giving me a hug

After we hug I ask her to sit down. Because walking and standing for me at the moment is a challenge.

"Rose when was the last time Adrian charmed your ring?" Sonya asks me

"Why do you need to know?" I ask her

"Because you look like your in pain and your walking with a limp", Sonya replies

I sigh, "It was been over a year now"

"How on earth did you last this long? Your charms usually wear off every 3 months", Sonya asks

"I and the spirit users here charmed the ring again. It is not as strong as when Adrian does it but it will have to do", I tell her

"That's not good enough. What if the strogoi attack and your ring fails?" Sonya asks me

"Well we are going to have to just take that chance. Adrian is busy I can't just get him here", I say

"What about the two way bond you two have?" Sonya asks

"I don't want to bother him. I have blocked the bond", I tell her

"Why?" she asks

"Do you have any idea what it is like to watch your family, best friend, friends, and love of your life grieving over you?" I ask her

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't think", Sonya apologies

"That's ok. The last ten years have been a battle just to stay here. If one thing goes wrong I probably will run there straight away", I tell her, "Why are you here?"

"I have news from the US", she tells me

"What?" I ask here

"Strogoi are on the move", she tells me looking me dead in the eye

I feel the feeling of dread come over me

"Where?" I whisper afraid of the answer

"Court", she says softly

I close my eyes and try to calm down this is not good…

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

It has been ten years since I helped Rose escape death. 6 months after that we discovered Tasha framed her. I was also declared king. Now that was a big surprise. Apparently it was my Aunt's final wish. Great. Every few months I go and see Rose alone. But I haven't scene her in over a year, I just can't seem to be able to get away. I hope she is alright. After watching all of her family, friends and the love of her life grieving she decided to shut down the bond between me and her and Lissa and her. She only opens them if it is an emergency.

Over the past ten years I have passed a lot of laws one says that Moroi can now train with the Dhampir's and that Moroi can use offence magic.

Many other changes have happened in the last ten years. Lissa still holds onto her grief but she hides it well these days. She is now married to Christen and they have a two year old daughter Rosie Alexa Dragomir. Eddie is now Lissa's guardian and is married to Mia. Janine, Rose's mum is now a court guardian. Well she is my guardian and she married Abe. Janine hasn't been the same since Rose died. She keeps thinking about the last words she said to her. Dimitri is still grieving heavily. He really was in love with Rose. That was Rose closed the bonds down so she didn't have to see anymore. Dimitri is Lissa's guardian. When he goes to sleep he ends up having nightmares about Rose. He blames himself for her death. I wish I could tell them all that Rose is alive and well but that probably wouldn't go down well.

I'm now in the council room with Lissa, Christen, Eddie, Mia, Janine, Abe and Dimitri and the rest of the court when Sydney walks into the room. I may not have told any body but Sydney and I have been dating for the past 6 months.

"Your majesty I have come with news for you", Sydney says

"What news?" I ask her

"The Strogoi are on the move", she says

"Where are they headed?" I ask her

"Here", she says

Everyone in the courtroom freezes. This is not going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decision**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

The court only freezes for a second before everyone erupts in cries and screams.

"SILENT", I shout

Everyone quickly settles down.

"Now Miss Sage how do you know this?" I ask her

"My informant tells me they are on the move. They are targeting you especially and Princess Dragomir", Sydney tells me

I quickly look at Lissa and she has gone pale.

"What are there numbers?" I ask her

"Huge. More then a hundred and no less then 200. There numbers keep coming up", Sydney tells me

Everyone in the room knows that the numbers are not in our favor. Even with both races fighting together.

"Do you know how there numbers got so high?" Abe asks

"No sir. I only know there numbers and that they are coming", Sydney replies

"When will they be here?" I ask

"2 months maybe less. I can't get an accurate fix", Sydney replies looking at me with fear in her eyes

Everyone now turns to look at me. We all know we can't let the strogoi over run us.

"Everyone it is time for us to show the world that we can fight. The strogoi have been hunting us for too long. It is time we showed them what we are made of. Let us stand together and face the threat that is upon us", I say

Everyone stands us cheering.

"Let word go to the schools all students that our over 17 and willing to fight may come and fight with us", I call out over the crowd

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my private rooms with Lissa, Christen, Eddie, Mia, Janine, Abe, and Dimitri.<p>

"This is going to turn into a blood bath", Janine says

"We certainly don't have the numbers", Abe adds

"We are going to have to train like we haven't before", I say

"We are going to have to teach you how to fight", Eddie says to me

I'm not going to tell them that I know how to fight. Where will the fun in that be?

"I will help teach the spirit users healing. That will be useful in battle", Lissa says

As we all talk about the battle I can't help but think that something is going to happen. Something that will change everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Why the hell is this happening?" I growl

"They are after your brother and Princess Dragomir", Sonya tells me

I sigh and allow my barriers that surround my mind to collapse and I'm quickly in Adrian's head. It looks like he is finding out at the same time I am. I listen to it all then I here him call for aid. I quickly snap out of his mind.

I growl the strogoi are after my family. There is no way in hell I'm going to let them get hurt. They don't have the numbers but I do.

"Sonya follow me", I say as I walk out the door quickly my guardians quickly following behind me

"What are you going to do?" Sonya asks

"Something I should have done years ago", I say turning the corner leading up to the headmaster's office

I knew I should have returned home years ago but I was too scared too. Now my family is in danger there is no way in hell they are going into battle without me. But I also knew I couldn't do this alone. I open the door startling Anton the head master.

"Lady Ivashkov what can I do for you?" he asks

"My family is in danger and I must leave immediately", I tell him

"What's the danger?" Anton asks

"A huge group of nearly 200 strogoi are coming to court. A battle will soon take place and I attend to be there", I tell him

"We both know that they don't have the numbers. Especially Moroi we are trained to fight are use the elements fire, water, air, earth and spirit", he says

"I will not endanger anyone", I say

"That is not for you to decide. We our the largest school, we also house Moroi and Dhampir's . So it is up to the students, guardians, Moroi and Dhampir's to decide", he says

Before I could speak he is on the speaker.

"Can I have all students grade 9 and up, along with all guardians, Moroi and Dhampir's in the gym immediately. Thank you", he says

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him

"Because it is our choose. And it is time we fight together", he replies

I just nod my head and follow him out.

"This is going to be interesting", Sonya murmurs to me

"Thanks" I tell her

We and soon at the gym and more then 250 Moroi and Dhampir's are here.

"Everyone Lady Ivashkov has heard some interesting news from home", Anton starts

Everyone is listening quieting to him.

"A strogoi army is approaching. There is too many for the court to handle alone. And they have only recently started training Moroi in fighting and offence magic. I will be on the first flight out to help them. Now this is everyone's own decision. Will we help them? Will we fight together?" I say loudly for all too hear

It only takes seconds for every hand in the gym to rise and everyone begins to cheer. I smile to myself. Well brother your in for a surprise. It is time for Rosemarie Hathaway to rise from the dead…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Next Rose will return. What will the reactions of everyone be?**


	4. Chapter 3: Rose's Return

**Chapter 3: Rose's Return **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

My guardians and Sonya are now on our private plane heading to Court. The rest of my forces will be at court within the next couple of days. And I'm in charge of it all.

"Having fun Rose?" Sonya asks me taking a set in front of me

"Yeh loads", I reply looking at the paper work in front of me

"Are you looking forward to coming home?" Sonya asks me

I sigh and look up at her, "Yes and No. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago"

"I know. I can see that", Sonya says

"I grow up. I have missed everyone yes. But I have grown up and there is nothing anyone can do about it", I reply

"I know. You have grown up into a beautiful young lady", Sonya says smiling

I laugh, "Translation I have control of my temper now"

Sonya laughs too, "Right. That is really going to shock them"

"I know", I say

An hour later I go and get changed. Adrian is having a party. The one thing I have to get used to again is the times. In Russia because of our wards we go by human time. Now I'm going to court and we are on Moroi time. This is going to get annoying.

Half an hour later I'm dressed in a flowing red wrap dress. I have put my gold spirit charmed necklace on. Along with my gold bracelet and gold ring also charmed with spirit. Hopefully it will last me the party. I curl my hair so it is hiding my tattoos. I don't need anyone seeing them yet. I also have my hair coving the scars on the side of my face.

"Please take your seats we are coming in for a landing", our pilot says

I quickly limp into my chair.

"I hope your charms hold on", Sonya says

"I hope so too", I reply

I quickly put my clock on to cover my face so that no one can see me yet. Sonya is going to lead my guardians and I into court as she has been here before to see Adrian and is a familiar face. As soon as we are on the ground my guardians quickly get Sonya and I into our limo and we are on our way.

Soon we arrive at court and Sonya's face gets us in. I sigh it feels funny being on home soil again. I haven't been home in ten years. I have been away so long that I have even developed a Russian accent.

"Are you alright?" Sonya asks me

"I will be", I whisper

She nods.

As soon as we stop we get out and my guardians surround me with Sonya at the front leading us. As we walk through the halls I'm assault by memories. This place hasn't changed much in ten years. As we approach the doors to the ballroom I try to calm myself down from having a panic attack. I can do this. As the doors open I put my mask up. It is time…

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I have decided to have a party to loosen everyone up from the up coming drama. Everyone is having a good time. I announced yesterday that Sydney and I our together. So she is sitting by my side Everyone is here. I was about to get up and dance when the ballroom doors open to reveal 6 people. One I recognize as Sonya and she is walking towards me and she is in front. Three of them our guardians and they are vaguely familiar and One Moroi that is also familiar the last person is cloaked and I can't see who they are.

"Your majesty", Sonya says with a curtsy

"Sonya it is good to see you again. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" I ask her

"I heard about you little pest control problem and I have bought help", Sonya replies

"Thank you. Who are your friends?" I ask

"A person that hasn't been here in years", Sonya replies

When she says that the guardians in the back tense and spring forward before I can stop them. The guardians surrounding the figure immediately jump into action. They have both guardians restrained in seconds.

The figure in the middle holds up their hand to stop other guardians from jumping into the fight.

"Let them go", a quiet female voice orders softly to her guardians

Both Guardians' quickly do what they are told.

"Who are you?" I ask

Quickly the figure removes her cloak and lifts her head meeting my eyes.

"Your majesty", she says with a tilt of her head

My jaw drops and everyone starts gasping. It is Rose she is here. Why is she here? I quickly shake myself out of my shock as I see guardians go to leap at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. My guardians are trained to kill. And I don't want anyone to get hurt", Rose says in a calm voice

That shocks everyone especially how they saw her last time.

"Guardians step back. She means no harm. Anyway her name was cleared", I order

The guardians hesitant but do what they are told. I cast a quick look at my friends and they are all looking at Rose in amazement, love, wonder, confusion and anger.

"This is Lady Rosemarie Hathaway Ivashkov. And everyone will treat her with respect and if she asks you to do something you'll do it", I say sternly

I hear everyone gasp as I put my last name at the end of Rose's. If they ask my about it I'm not going to tell them. It is not the time.

"Thank you your majesty", Rose says tilting her head again

"Stop calling my your majesty my lady", I tell her

She gives me a look, "Don't call my 'my lady' then"

I laugh, "Alright Rose. Welcome home"

"It is good to be home Adrian", Rose says walking towards me

It doesn't escape my notice that she is limping. I try to wrap my brain around when I last did a healing. But I don't seem to remember. I look back at Rose and notice she had been stopped little Rosie. I see Christen try to stop her but Rose raises her hand.

"Hello sweetheart my names Rose what's your name?" Rose asks kneeling down in front of her

"Rosie. Are you the famous Rose that my parents talk about?" Rosie asks

Rose smiles, "I guess I am"

"Cool. Can you teach me how to fight?" Rosie asks

Lissa and Christian both gasp.

"Not yet", Rose says

Rosie looks upset.

"How about this when you are older I promise to train you how to fight myself", Rose compromises

Rosie's face quickly lights up and she throws her arms around Rose and Rose picks her up.

"Now who does this beautiful child belong too?" Rose asks smiling

Rosie giggles.

"She is ours", Christen says

Rose smiles, "Lord Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir you two have a beautiful daughter"

I see Lissa wince as Rose uses her full name. Rose quickly hands them their daughter.

"Rose please sit on my left", I ask her

I hear people gasp again.

"Of course", Rose says

Rose quickly sits by my side and orders her guardians to back off a little bit. I can't believe she is here. I get up off my throne and reach my hand out to her everyone is now watching us.

"Lady Ivashkov will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I ask her

"Of course your majesty", Rose says taking my hand

I quickly lead her to the middle of the dance floor and we behind to dance.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I whisper in her ear

"Later", she replies lips barely moving

I will hold off for now. But I will get answers out of her…

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's POV<strong>

As the doors open we see Sonya walk toward us with a group of guardians a one Moroi behind her and a cloaked figure.

"Your majesty", Sonya says with a curtsy

"Sonya it is good to see you again. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Adrian asks her

"I heard about you little pest control problem and I have bought help", Sonya replies

"Thank you. Who are your friends?" he asks

"A person that hasn't been here in years", Sonya replies

When she says that the guardians in the back tense and spring forward. The guardians surrounding the cloaked figure immediately jump into action. They have both guardians restrained in seconds.

The figure in the middle holds up their hand to stop other guardians from jumping into the fight.

"Let them go", a quiet female voice orders softly to her guardians

Both Guardians' quickly do what they are told.

I know that voice. But where have I heard that before?

"Who are you?" Adrian asks

Quickly the figure removes her cloak and lifts her head meeting his eyes

"Your majesty", she says with a tilt of her head

I gasp I know those eyes. It is Rose. But how can it be she is dead. I see guardians go to leap at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. My guardians are trained to kill. And I don't want anyone to get hurt", Rose says in a calm voice

How is she remaining so calm. The Rose I knew would go off at them.

"Guardians step back. She means no harm. Anyway her name was cleared", Adrian orders

How the hell is she still alive? And why didn't she tell us.

"This is Lady Rosemarie Hathaway Ivashkov. And everyone will treat her with respect and if she asks you to do something you'll do it", Adrian says sternly

I gasp again. Why does she have his last name?

"Thank you your majesty", Rose says tilting her head again

Why isn't she curtsying?

"Stop calling my your majesty my lady", Adrian tells her smiling

She gives him a look, "Don't call my 'my lady' then"

Adrian laughs, "Alright Rose. Welcome home"

"It is good to be home Adrian", Rose says walking towards me

Rosie quickly lets go of Christens hand and runs towards Rose before either of us can stop her.

"Hello sweetheart my names Rose what's your name?" Rose asks kneeling down in front of her

"Rosie. Are you the famous Rose that my parents talk about?" Rosie asks

My heart skips a beat as Rosie asks her. I told her stories of Rose.

Rose smiles, "I guess I am"

"Cool. Can you teach me how to fight?" Rosie asks

Christian and I both gasp. She is too young to know how to fight

"Not yet", Rose says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

Rosie looks upset.

"How about this when you are older I promise to train you how to fight myself", Rose compromises

Rosie's face quickly lights up and she throws her arms around Rose and Rose picks her up.

"Now who does this beautiful child belong too?" Rose asks smiling

Rosie giggles.

"She is ours", Christen says

Rose smiles, "Lord Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir you two have a beautiful daughter"

I wince. I wish she called my Lissa and not my full name. This Rose acts older then I have ever known her. Rose quickly hand us our daughter and goes to sit beside Adrian soon they are both dancing. I know that I want to know how she is alive. I will find out. I have too. She is my best friend…


	5. Chapter 4: Scene & Talking

**Chapter 4: Scene & Talking **

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I watch Rose as I sit on my throne with Sydney. She is talking to Sonya about something more like arguing. Her guardians were watching them like hawks. I look at Rose closely and notice she looked uncomfortable. Probably from all the stares she was receiving. The old Rose would thrive on the attention but the new Rose hated the attention. The other reason I can see that she is uncomfortable is that she was shifting her weight from one leg to the other. I frown then I remember I haven't seen her in over a year that means my healing charms would have worn off by now. She must have had her school spirit users charm something for her to wear tonight. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing here. I shake my head how could I have been so careless so selfish. I let my own sister suffer because I was too busy dating Sydney and keeping it a secret to make a two-day trip to Russia to help her. I can't believe she hasn't yelled at me yet.

I look at her again and I see my father walking towards Rose. Oh crap this is not going to be good.

"Hathaway", he sneers

With that everyone turns their attention towards them. Rose looks at him coldly not showing a single emotion like she had been doing all night.

"Ivashkov", she corrects calmly

"You are no Ivashkov and I will not have you with my families name", he growls causing Rose's guardians to all tense and move towards them.

I roll my eyes at my father. If only he knew that she was his daughter and that she was more Moroi then Dhampir.

"That is not for you to decide. If you must speak to me you will address my as Lady Ivashkov or My Lady unless I tell you otherwise", Rose replies calmly

I think our father couldn't get any redder. I look around the room and see everyone shocked as Rose controlled her temper. Something she couldn't do before.

"I will never do that", he snarls looking ready to leap towards her

Her guardians were quickly at her side ready to protect her from danger.

That causes the court guardians to jump into action. Soon they are advancing towards each other.

Rose acts quickly seeing the danger approaching.

"Don't", she says sharply to her guardians as they advance towards our father and the other guardians

They all quickly stop and look to her for orders.

"Enough we are not here to start a fight. No matter how just our cause is", Rose says calmly coming to the front of her guardians

I can hear the last part was directed at our father.

"Let us withdraw to our rooms. I'll hate to see us cause any more of a scene", Rose says calmly heading towards the door

All of Rose's guardians straighten out of their crouches quickly start to follow Rose.

"Are you running away from a fight?" Nathan says smiling

Rose turns around looking at him coldly.

"Lord Ivashkov I don't run away from a fight. But I choose my fights and this one is not even worth my time. I have more important things to worry about then arrogant royals who think they know everything", Rose says turning away from him and glides out of the room her guardians following her

Everyone looks after her in silence and with their jaws on the ground they have never seen Rose that calm when someone was insulting her. That was a first for them.

"Lord Ivashkov I will not allow you to talk to Lady Rose Ivashkov like that. You will address her by title or you and I will be having words. My father or not", I say sternly

He looks like he wants to comment but one glare from me shuts him up.

"That goes for everyone. We were lucky a fight didn't break out tonight. If Lady Ivashkov didn't take action so quickly many people could have been hurt. Her guardians are trained to kill. They are all trained differently to our guardians. They are more lethal then any other guardians. Everyone I expect you will treat them all with respect and address them all by their titles unless they tell you otherwise. Do I make my self clear?" I ask firmly and loudly

Everyone quickly nods their heads at my order.

"All right then. Everyone is dismissed", I order

After everyone is gone including Sydney I make my way to my room. When I reach my room all the lights are out. I quickly turn them on and start to take off my clothes.

"I really don't want to see you naked brother", a familiar female voice says

I quickly spin around to find my sister leaning up against the wall watching me.

"Damn Rose you scared the crap out of me", I say

She smiles but I can tell it is forced. I look at her closely and realize that her charms must have nearly worn off. She is a bit wobbly on her feet. Without saying a word I go to her side and help her over towards my bed.

"Give me your ring and bracelet and I'll charm them before you fall over", I say

She hesitates for some unknown reason.

"Hand them over", I say sternly

Rose sighs and hands them both over quickly. I quickly charm the both of them. As soon as I finish I can feel the darkness come over me but only for a second before it is gone.

"Thanks Rose", I say handing her the charmed items

She quickly puts them both on and stands up and sighs with relief.

"Thanks brother", she says, "Sorry I caused a scene"

I shake my head at her, "You didn't cause a scene sis. Our father did. I'm really am surprised that you held your temper"

Rose grins, "It did take some effort. But as you know I have grown up"

"What are you doing here Rose?" I ask her

She sighs, "I'm here to help with the up coming battle. Did you really think I'll let my brother fight alone?"

I sigh, "I guess not. But are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure", she replies shortly

I have a feeling she is blocking something from me but I can't be sure because she is keeping me out of her head.

"Ok then. What…", I start at say

"I'm tired I'm going to head to bed. Have a good night", she says leaving the room

I look after her shocked. She is acting strangely. She can't be tired because she must have just slept were she was they are on a different schedule. I will find out what's she hiding…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I walk out of Adrian's room feeling his eyes on me. I know I'm acting strangely but I can't tell him. I walk to my rooms to find Sonya waiting for me.

"How did the meeting go? I see that Adrian has healed you again" she asks

"It was fine", I reply

"I take it you didn't tell him", she says

"How do I tell my brother, the only one who has stuck by me for years, that this is going to be my final stand. The final battle after which I will not let any one make any more charms for me", I say looking her in the eye

"I see your point. Why don't you just tell him the charms are barely working anymore?" she asks

"Because he won't understand. And he will still try to help me. But the time has come for me to choose and I have chosen", I say firmly

I have known for a while that I'll soon have to chose where I make my final stand. And this is it. Fighting with my friends and family. I will do anything to protect them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Arrival <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Because of the time difference I didn't get any sleep and I tend to be a bit cranky when I don't get any sleep. But there is nothing I can do about it now. It's 11pm or 11am court time I have spent the time in my room. I was getting ready to go out when there is a knock at my door.

"Come in", I call

"My Lady the reinforcements have arrived", says Rick Curtis one of my guardians

"Excellent I'll be right out", I reply

I get up out of my seat and grab the all the paper work. It is time to surprise my dear brother…

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

I can't believe it. My Roza is alive and she is here. I hope she can forgive me. But I am angry with her she did make me think she was dead. I hope I can corner her and ask her why she put us all through this. We are all in the throne room with Adrian and Sydney. We are discussing upcoming battle plans.

"Your majesty you have to come see this", a guardian says running into the throne room

"What's going on?" Adrian asks

"Your not going to believe it even if I told you", the guardian replies

We all quickly get up and follow the guardian outside. Where we see dozens of cars and a couple of buses pulling up. We also see many Moroi and Dhampir's.

"Rose what is going on?" Adrian asks spotting Rose who is holding a clipboard and pen.

"Bit busy at the moment your majesty", she replies

"директор гимназии, прибыла на место", Sonya says in Russian to Rose

_("The Headmaster has arrived")_

"Расскажите ему пойти и видеть меня", Rose replies

_("Tell him to come and see me")_

That shocks us. Rose actually knows Russian and she has a Russian accent.

"Право Away My леди", Sonya replies dashing away

_("Right away my lady")_

"Rose what the hell is going on?" Adrian demands

"What do you think is going on?" Rose asks her Russian accent ringing

"I don't know. But I want to know now Lady Ivashkov", Adrian orders

Rose looks at her for a minute then replies, "These are reinforcements from my school in Russian. Your majesty"

"How many?" Adrian asks

"Wait one minute and I'll find out", Rose replies

That's when we see a man walking towards her with a smile.

"Приятно видеть вас. Вы ищете более", the man says to her

_("It's good to see you. You are looking better")_

"Вы тоже. И я намного лучше", Rose replies

_("You too. And I am much better")_

"Каким образом каждый считать, что вы где заживо? Вы не вызвать беспорядки?" he asks

_("How did everyone take it that you where alive? Did you cause a riot?")_

"Лучше тогда я ожидал. И мой отец почти повлекли за собой борьбу в середине заседаний. Я получил несколько человек смотрит на меня как они хотят убить меня", Rose replies

_("Better then I expected. And my father nearly caused a fight in the middle of the room. I got some people looking at me like they want to kill me")_

They both talk in Russian for about ten minutes. Rose nods her head and writes some things down on a bit of paper. A few more minutes go by before the man leaves and Rose turns to us.

"Who was that?" I ask

"That was headmaster Anton he was just telling me the numbers", Rose replies

"Well what are they?" Adrian asks a little bit impatient

"Everyone here should know at the school I am from we teach everyone how to fight weather they are Moroi or not. We also teach offence magic. We have been doing this for ten years now", Rose explains to everyone

"Well?" Adrian asks

"Fine. We have 20 water users, 20 earth users, 20 air users, 40 fire users, and 40 Spirit users", Rose tells us

We all gasp that is a lot of Moroi help. How on earth did she find that many spirit users. They are meant to be rare.

"What about the Dhampir's?" Adrian asks coming out of the shock first

"110", Rose replies

"110?" Adrian asks shocked

"Yes. This number however is not counting myself or my guardians", Rose replies

"Why?" Adrian asks still in shock

"Why what?" Rose asks looking a bit confused

"Why are they all willing to come and help us?" Adrian asks

"Because it is the right thing to do. It is time we all worked together", Rose replies

"What's your plan?" he asks her

"Well each Moroi is paired with a Dhampir. All our spirit users know how to heal they also know how to bring a strogoi back", Rose explains

"How did they learn that? And how is that useful not all strogoi are turned by force", Lissa asks

"It doesn't really matter how they learned they just learnt. Now for your second question. All of my spirit users can tell if someone has been turned by force or not. They choose which ones to turn back", Rose explains

"That is amazing", Christian says

Rose smiles, "My forces are willing to train with all of you. But please give them a couple of days to settle down and rest"

"Of course. Why don't we all meet in the gym three days from now?" Adrian suggests

"It will be are pleasure", she replies before turning away

We all leave her be for now. But I really want answers. I hope we get them soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Training

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I have been very sick. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Training <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It is time to begin training. I need to train everyone here on how to fight. I make my way to the gym with my guardians and Moroi friends following me. We arrive before anyone else does. So we begin doing warm ups and others sit in the stands. An hour later all the stands are full and everyone is here. Time for the fun to begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

We arrive at the gym to find everyone waiting for us. I can't get over how beautiful Rose is. She is wearing tight jeans, heels and a blue blouse. Clothes I don't think she can fight in.

"Ok everyone. My name is Lady Rosemarie Ivashkov. I will be teaching you all how to fight my style. First you must know when fighting someone like me is never to let your guard down. You never know what is going to happen until it already happens. Guardian Castile your up", Rose says

Eddie quickly goes onto the mat and into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on", he says

Rose grins, "Do your best"

In seconds Rose has Eddie pinned to the ground.

"That was good for a first try. You may go sit down", Rose says letting him up

Eddie quickly moves away.

"Always keep an eye on your target. Guardian Hathaway your up", Rose says to her mother

Janine

Janine nod and quickly moves onto the mat.

"One…two…three", Rose says

They both begin to fight. Rose quickly has her pinned in under a minute.

"Your much better than what you were ten years ago", Janine comments as Rose helps her up

"Thank you. I have been training a lot", Rose replies

Janine quickly moves away and Rose turns to me.

"Are you up to fighting me Guardian Belikov?" she asks me

"Of course I am", I reply

"Well then come on", she says pointing at the mat

We quickly get into a fighting stance. I can tell everyone is watching us now. Ten years ago we were famous.

"One…", she says looking at me

"Two…", I say watching her closely

"Three..", she says and attacks me

Boy she is fast. A lot faster than what she was ten years ago. We fight for about 5 minutes when her leg strikes out and wipes my legs out from under me. In seconds she has her heel on my throat. That's when I realize her heel is a knife.

"Dead", she says

I can't believe it she couldn't win against me before and now she has me pinned in under 5 minutes.

"Let me help you up", she says reaching out for me hand

I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"I guess those heels comes in handy", I say smiling at me

She grins her eyes sparkling, "You're not the first to underestimate me and you probably won't be the last"

I hear the chuckles from her college's.

"I would love to spar again with you sometime", I tell her

I really want to talk to her about what I said ten years ago. I want to tell her I didn't mean a word of it. I know the others want to say similar things. But she hasn't stuck around for us to talk to her yet.

"So would I. This time I can teach you some things. But right now I have to teach everyone", she replies

I can't believe she wants to teach me. I thought she was going to say no.

"Don't worry I'll wait", I reply

She grins and turns away. An another hour passes and no one has been able to bet her yet. But she has taught us some things after sparing with her guardian.

"I think I have had enough of you betting my guardians", Adrian says coming over grinning

"Well I have to teach them. What do you suggest?" she asks him

"It has been a long time since we have spared. What do you say?" he asks her grinning

"Is he asking what I think he is asking?" Lissa asks me

I don't answer I just watch them.

"Why not? I could use a work out", she replies smiling

Oh boy this is not going to be good. Suddenly they begin to fight. And I can't believe it when I see Adrian actually holding against her. Everyone is watching them with shock. No one expected our king to have been trained to fight. They have been fighting for over half an hour when Rose stumbles. Adrian quickly takes advantage of that and flip her down on the ground.

"I think I win", he says to her grinning

Rose grunts and flips him over.

"Dead. Better luck next time", Rose says smiling

"I will get you one of these days", Adrian says as Rose helps him up

"You can try", she replies

Adrian just rolls his eyes.

"Lady Ivashkov I think that is enough for today", Sonya says giving Rose a look

"I think you are right. Everyone that is enough for today. We will see you again tomorrow", Rose says

Before we could corner her she is gone with Sonya. I sigh. When will we get a chance to talk to her…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"What was that?" Sonya asks when we are in private

"What?" I ask

"You stumbled Rose. I saw it. Everyone saw it", Sonya replies

I sigh and take a seat, "My problems are getting worse. My leg gave out for a second"

"What are we going to do? You can't do that in battle", Sonya says looking at me with concern

"I know. I know", I say sighing

We life is just getting more complicated…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'l update as soon as possible. But I have a few surgery's coming up, so there might be a delay between chapters. Please hang in there I will not give up on my stories.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**Chapter 7: Secret Revealed**

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

So much work to do and so little time to do it. I miss talking to my friends. I know they have wanted to talk to me but I haven't been ready to talk to them. I think it is time to talk to them. I search with my spirit powers trying to find them. I find them in Adrian's private quarters. Perfect I think it is time we have a talk.

I put my paper work down and make my way to Adrian's private quarters.

"You have the day off", I tell my guardians

"Are you sure Lady?" they ask

"Yes. Go and enjoy yourselves", I say waving them away

After they are gone I quietly sneak into Adrian's quarters without anyone knowing just in time to hear Lissa talk.

"I wish Rose would talk to us", she says with a sigh

"It is my fault I am the one who said I didn't love her. I love her with all my heart and now she hates me", Dimitri says

That's it I can't let them blame themselves anymore.

"It is not anyone's fault", I say coming out of the shadows

They all jump and gasp. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

I sigh the past week has been hard on everyone. Rose hasn't talked to anyone including me. Everyone is in my private quarters talking about how we can talk to Rose.

"I wish Rose would talk to us", Lissa says

"It is my fault I am the one who said I didn't love her. I love her with all my heart and now she hates me", Dimitri says

"It's not anyone's fault", a voice says

We all jump and turn around. We gasp at who we see. Rose is starting in the corner watching us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her

"What does it look like?" she asks amused her eyes twinkling

"Lady Ivashkov", Lissa says softly

"It is Rose it private Liss", Rose says using her nickname

Lissa looks at her from a second before Rose nods and opens her arms.

"Come here", Rose says

Lissa runs towards her and throws her arms around Rose's neck and begins crying.

"I have missed you. I am so sorry", Lissa sobs

"Shh. It is not your fault. I never blamed you. I have missed you too Liss. I am really glad to be home", Rose says hugging Lissa tightly

Lissa laughs, "It is going to take some time to get used to your Russian accent"

Rose laughs too, "That is not the only thing you have to get used too"

"What do you mean?" Lissa asks

"I will tell you soon. But let me great everyone first", Rose says letting Lissa go

Everyone but Dimitri goes up and hugs her and welcomes her back.

"Come on Comrade aren't you going to come and give me a hug?" Rose asks smiling

"Really aren't you mad at me?" he asks

"No. I know you still love me and I know how much you have hurt these past ten years. I love you Dimitri. I have always loved you and I will always love you", Rose declares

Dimitri runs the her and picks her up and spins her around and kisses her lips. Rose kisses him back.

"I truly am sorry", he says pulling away

"I know. Trust me I know", Rose replies

"You know we can't do this in public. We are both Dhampir's", Dimitri says

Rose and I laugh. If only they knew.

"What is so funny?" Janine asks

"I think it is time I tell you", Rose says

"Rose are you sure?" I ask

"Yes. It is time for me to reveal my secret", Rose says

"What are you talking about?" Abe asks

Rose smiles a full smile revealing her fangs. Everyone gasps and takes a step away from her.

"How?" Lissa stutters

"I am three quarters Moroi and only one quarter Dhampir", Rose reveals

"How?" Janine asks

Rose sighs, "Abe is not my father. Adrian's dad is. Adrian is my brother"

Everyone but Rose and I go into shock. No one can believe it. Now that the secret is out things are going to get a bit more interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now I have a surgey on the 14th so I won't be updating before or after it for about a week. Please stick with me.<strong>

**Now Please check out some of my other stories.**

* * *

>1. Sun Rise (Bella &amp; Paul)<p><p>

What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

* * *

>2. Harry's Army (Harry Potter. Harry)<p><p>

Set in Harry Potter 5. Harry is sick of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own organization. Set on riding the world of Voldemort and keeping the students safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light.

* * *

>3. True Mate (Twilight. Jasper &amp; Bella)<p><p>

What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

* * *

>4. Time Turner (Harry Potter. Harry &amp; Teddy)<p><p>

Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?

* * *

>5. Bella's Secrets (Twilight &amp; Harry Potter. Bella &amp; Harry)<p><p>

Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide?

* * *

>6. Bringing them Home (NCIS)<p><p>

What if Gibbs believe's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky? What could happen?

* * *

>7. Together Again (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?

* * *

>8. Secrets (Vampire Academy)<p><p>

Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later?

* * *

>9. A Long Wait (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

* * *

>10. Pay Back (Twilight. Bella)<p><p>

What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

* * *

>11. Christmas Wish (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

* * *

>12. Forgiveness (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth.


	9. Chapter 8: Questions

**Chapter 8: Questions **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"It is not anyone's fault", I say coming out of the shadows

They all jump and gasp. This is going to be fun.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asks shocked

"What does it look like?" I ask amused I really like doing this to him. It is quite funny.

"Lady Ivashkov", Lissa says softly

I tilt my head. This is going to be hard. I can feel her pain.

"It is Rose it private Liss", I say using her nickname

Lissa looks at me. I nod my head and open up my arms to her.

"Come here", I say knowing she needed a hug

Lissa runs towards me and throws her arms around my neck and begins crying. I wrap my arms around her tightly. And try to comfort her.

"I have missed you. I am so sorry", Lissa sobs

"Shh. It is not your fault. I never blamed you. I have missed you too Liss. I am really glad to be home", I say my Russian accent coming through

Lissa laughs, "It is going to take some time to get used to your Russian accent"

I laugh too, "That is not the only thing you have to get used too"

Knowing full well that I should tell them my secret.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asks

"I will tell you soon. But let me great everyone first", I say letting Lissa go

Everyone but Dimitri goes up and hugs me and welcomes me back. I notice Dimitri standing back. I know he is feeling guilty. He should but I forgave him years ago. It is time he learnt that.

"Come on Comrade aren't you going to come and give me a hug?" I ask smiling

He looks at me confused.

"Really aren't you mad at me?" he asks

"No. I know you still love me and I know how much you have hurt these past ten years. I love you Dimitri. I have always loved you and I will always love you", I declare looking him in the eyes so he knows that I am telling the truth

Dimitri runs to me and picks me up and spins me around and kisses my lips. I kiss him back. Silently telling him how much I love him

"I truly am sorry", he says pulling away

"I know. Trust me I know", I reply supressing the wince at what I have saw the last ten years

"You know we can't do this in public. We are both Dhampir's", Dimitri says

Adrian and I laugh. They are about to find out how wrong they are.

"What is so funny?" Mum asks

"I think it is time I tell you", I say this is going to change the way they look at me

"Rose are you sure?" Adrian asks me looking at me shocked

"Yes. It is time for me to reveal my secret", I say running a hand through my hair

"What are you talking about?" Abe asks

The best way to tell them is to show them. I smile a full smile revealing my fangs. Everyone gasps and takes a step away from me. That's what I expected.

"How?" Lissa stutters looking at me shocked

"I am three quarters Moroi and only one quarter Dhampir", I reveal finally telling me secret

"How?" Mum asks shocked trying to figure out how

I sigh, "Abe is not my father. Adrian's dad is. Adrian is my brother"

They all go into shock. I sigh and take a seat next to Adrian. And what for the questions to begin.

"How is that possible?" Mum asks

"I am sure you know more than me", I say sarcastically

"Does he know?" Mum asks

"Nope. Couldn't you tell be the welcome I got from him", I say rolling my eyes

"How long how you known?" Mum asks

"That Adrian's dad is my dad. Since I ran away from the academy. That I am more Moroi then Dhampir all my life", I reply

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lissa asks

"It at the time was best kept a secret. Imagine what this secret will do when it gets out. I was trained as a Guardian. When I am Moroi. This is going to cause a mess", I say

"Do you drink blood?" Eddie asks

"Yes. I don't need it as often as a whole Moroi", I reply

"By the way sis when was the last time you feed?" Adrian asks me

"9 days ago when I left Russia. I will need to eat soon", I say

"Should I bring you a feeder?" he asks

"Na. I will take my Guardians and go to the local town. Don't need to cause trouble with your feeders", I say

"Do you wield an element?" Abe asks interested

"Yes" I reply

"What is it?" Christian asks

"Spirit", I reply grinning

They all gasp.

"You're a spirit user?" Lissa asks shocked

"Yep", I reply with a grin

"What can you do with Spirit?" Dimitri asks

"I can heal, dream walk, aura seeing, mind-reading and other stuff that I won't say yet", I reply still keeping some secrets

"How do you deal with the effects of Spirit?" Lissa asks

"Adrian has made charms for me. And I rarely use Spirit so it doesn't matter", I reply

"What have you been doing all these years?" Mum asks

"I am the head Guardian of the Russian Academy. I am in charge of the Guardians and the training of new Guardians", I reply

"Do they know?" Abe asks

"Yes. They know my secrets. Even better then you do", I reply

That puzzles them but I am not telling them more.

"Why didn't we see you when we visited 4 years ago?" Dimitri asks

"Yeh we meet head Guardian Tasha Slovak", Eddie adds

Adrian and I grin

"Tasha and I are the same person. I was hidden with Spirit charms when you arrived. As far as you were concerned I was Tasha Slovak", I say grinning

They all groan.

"It is so clear now", Mum comments

"I bet", I say drily thinking about all the hints I gave them

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Lissa asks

"Because I wasn't ready to face my past yet. I know the things you said you didn't mean. But it doesn't change the fact I wasn't ready to deal with you all yet", I explain

"How many Strogoi have you killed?" Eddie asks

"Too many to count", I reply

"Can we see your tattoos?" Eddie asks

I grin and with my hand I move my hair out of the way and turn my neck to them. I hear them all gasp.

"You have a couple of new ones", Adrian comments not at all surprised

I let go of my hair and turn towards them.

"What are those sun tattoos?" Mum asks

"Those are battle marks. I have 7 of those. All my tattoos are small", I reply

"With the way you fight I am not surprised", Dimitri comments, "You are better than what you were ten years ago"

"I don't let my emotions real me anymore. I have a much better control of my temper", I say

"I'd say", Adrian mutters

"You didn't go off at Lord Ivashkov", Mum comments

"That was hard. But I expected a little bit of commotion when I revealed myself. Why do you think my Guardians are so tense?" I ask amused

"We thought nothing off it. Why do you have Guardians?" Abe asks

"Because she is the Lady of the house of Ivashkov and she has Strogoi out for her blood. I told her to take the Guardians. I think they offed anyway. Didn't they?" Adrian asks me

"They did off. And I must admit that I am grateful that they are there", I admit

"Well hell must have frozen over. I didn't think you would admit it", Adrian says

I shrug and don't reply. I can't tell Adrian the reason why. Not yet. After the battle yes. Not before. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Adrian calls

"Your Majesty is Lady Ivashkov there?" a voice I recognise as Sonya asks

"I am here Sonya what can I do for you?" I ask as she comes in

"You are needed in the Gym. Several of our Guardians are fighting. We need you to stop it before it escalates", Sonya replies

"Those idiots. I told everyone to behave", I say getting up

"Well I guess they didn't listen" Sonya comments

"I am afraid I have to go. I will see you all later?" I ask

"Of course. I have court tomorrow", Adrian replies

"Well I will join you" I say as I leave the room before they can comment

"I thought I might rescue you", Sonya comments

"Thanks. It was starting to get into dangerous territory", I reply

I sigh tomorrow is going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	10. Chapter 9: Court

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Court<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I am feeling much better. I managed to get blood last night. Last night got into dangerous territory. I hope they don't find out my secret til after the battle. Lucky my Guardian Daniels saw that I was in trouble and sent Sonya to rescue me. Daniels is shadow-kissed and is connected to me. I bought him back to life after a strogoi attack. Jacky is a Moroi fir user and is also shadow-kissed to me.

Now I am going to court was I'll tell everyone about me being Moroi. This is going to be fun. Hear the sarcasm. I attended to go into court unannounced. But Adrian had to make that impossible.

"Lady Ivashkov please sit at my side", Adrian says as I walk in

"Of course your majesty", I say

Soon arguments begin as to why Moroi should not fight. Jacky rolls her eyes.

"_There is a strogoi army at their door step and they are arguing", she thinks to me_

I have to agree with her. My dear father is making the most noise about fighting. I know I have to stop this.

"Lord Ivashkov way don't you want the Moroi to fight?" I ask calmly

Everyone stops arguing and turns to me.

"It's not how it's done. Dhampir's are trained to fight we are not", he replies

"Do you think Moroi life is more important than Dhampir life?" I ask

"Of course it is", he sneers

There are cries of outrage from the Dhampir's present. Some Moroi are outraged too.

"Quiet!" I call taking charge of the situation

Everyone quickly quietens and turn to me.

"Lord Ivashkov should Moroi be trained to fight with the Dhampir's?" I ask

"No", he says sternly

"What would you say if a Moroi was trained to fight and got the marks for killing strogoi?" I ask

Adrian is looking at me I can tell he knows where this is going.

"That hasn't happened", he says

"Oh but it has", I say

"In Russia maybe but not here", he sneers

"Like I said it has", I say calmly

"Who?" he sneers

"Me", I say

There immediately is an uproar. I sigh I am getting a headache.

"Quiet", Adrian calls

"Your Dhampir", Alberta says

"No I'm not. I am three quarters Moroi and only one quarter Dhampir. That means I am Moroi. I can also wield an element", I explain

"What element?" Alberta asks

"Spirit", I say

There are cries of impossible.

"Watch", I say

Jacky quickly cuts her hand and holds it up to me. I draw on my spirit powers and heal the cut quickly. Daniels quickly takes the darkness away. Everyone gasps.

"Who's your father?" a Moroi asks

"Lord Nathan Ivashkov is my father", I say

"Impossible", he sneers

"Lady Ivashkov doesn't lie. She is my sister. We have known for nearly 15 years", Adrian says backing me up

My father sneers and storms out. Well isn't he grown up.

"So you were trained as a guardian", a Dhampir says

"Yes. Look", I say pulling up my hair and showing of my marks.

There are gasps as they look at how many there are.

"Everyone should be treated the say. Moroi if they want should train with the Dhampir's. They should also be trained to use their element. Lord Ozera is a good example of what Moroi can do. In my last year at the academy we teamed up together and took on a whole lot. Working together you have more chance of surviving then you do when you are apart", I say

There are murmurs of agreement and nods of heads.

"So who thinks the Moroi should be trained to fight and use offensive magic?" Adrian asks

Everyone raises their hands and my father is not here to object.

"Motion carried. I am sure Lady Ivashkov's people will be able to train us. Would they be willing?" Adrian asks me

"Of course. I will also assist with the training", I reply

When court is done Dimitri comes up to me.

"That was very well handled. The old Rose would have gone off at him", he says wrapping his arms around my waist

"Well a lot has changed in the last ten years", I say leading everyone to Adrian's rooms

"Care to tell us?" Dimitri asks

"Not right now. Maybe after the battle", I say my legs are starting to feel funny again

"_Samuel I need you to bail me out", I think to him_

Ten minutes later he arrives, "Lady Ivashkov we need you"

"Of course. See you later?" I ask them

"Of course. We have plenty to do while you are with your Guardians", Adrian says

I quickly walk away. Once I am in my room I sit down and remove my necklace and ring.

"Jacky get the spirit users together and charm these", I say handing them to her

"Right away", she says quickly running away

"It is getting worse", Samuel says

"I know. Believe me I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Please review:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Catching Up

**Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Catching Up<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Next day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

After another busy training session we are all gathering in Adrian's room. For some down time.

"So when did you have your daughter?" I ask Lissa

Since I locked myself out of their heads I don't know when she was born.

"2 years ago. Don't you already know this?" she asks

"No. I locked myself out of your head. I couldn't stand the grief. So I didn't look into your head", I explain

"What if something happen to me?" she asks hurt

"I would have known", I say simply

"Didn't Adrian tell you?" Christian asks

"No. It hurt too much. So he didn't bring it up. And I never did", I reply, "So what's her full name?"

"Rosie Alexa Dragomir", Lissa says

"What day was she born?" I ask wanting to know

"August 1st", Christian replies

"Does she have an element?" I ask

"We think she might be a spirit user. But we can't be sure", Lissa says

"Next time I see her I can tell you. I can read auras. I might be able to tell", I offer

"I'll go and get her. She needs to meet her Aunty Rose anyway", Christian says going out of the room

"We got married", Eddie says from his place next to Mia

"Congratulations", I say smiling

"I married Abe. So that would make him your step-father", Mum says

"Far as I am concerned he is my father. No offence Adrian", I say to my brother

"I don't blame you. Wish I could. Maybe one day I will", Adrian says

"I am Lissa guardian", Dimitri says his arm wrapped around my waist

"I know that", I say smiling, "I am glad"

"How many Guardians do you have and what are their names?" Abe asks

"Samuel Daniels is my first Guardian. Anatoli Azarov is my second Guardian. Desya Vetrov is third Guardian and Jacky Kuiper's is a Moroi fire user and she also protects me. And Viktoria. But she is with her family in Baia. She should be here soon. So I have 5", I say

"You mean my sister?" Dimitri asks

"Yes. She found me several years ago", I reply

"She is coming here?" he asks

"Yes. Do you want her to bring your family?" I ask

"I don't know if I want them in the middle of this", he replies

"They can leave before anything happens. Do you want to see them?" I ask

"I guess so", Dimitri says smiling

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Viktoria's number. She answers on the first ring.

"Rosa", she says, "Do you need me?"

"No. I am with your brother. He would like you to bring your family to visit him", I say

"He wants them there with everything going on?" Viktoria's asks

"They can leave before everything blows up", I reply, "Bring Oksana and Mark"

"Ok. I'll see you in two days", Viktoria says hanging up

"They'll be here in two days", I say to everyone

"That's great", Dimitri says smiling

That's when Christian returns carrying Rosie.

"Rosie this is your Aunty Rose", Lissa says sitting her in her lap

"Hi. I remember you from the party. Your my Aunty?" Rosie asks

"Yes. Your mother is like my sister", I say

"Where have you been all this time?" Rosie asks

"I have been in Russia Protecting people from Strogoi", I say to the two year old

"Cool", Rosie says crawling into my lap

I hug her to me.

"Are you and Uncle Dimka together?" she asks

"Yes. And your Uncle Dimka's family is going to be here in 2 days", I say

"Do you think they'll take her back to Baia with them? So she is safe", Lissa asks

"You can ask. I am sure they will. I have seen them several times in the last few years", I reply

"Why didn't they tell me?" Dimitri asks

"I told them not too. Yeva knew I would come back", I reply, "And she told everyone else"

"That's my grandmother", Dimitri says smiling

I smile. I can't wait to see them all again and I know Dimitri can't wait either…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Family Reunion

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes. I am a bit depressed at the moment so I have had trouble writing. Please stick with me. Soon I will be on new medication and it should help.**

**********Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.**********

**On another note: Happy New Year Everyone! Also I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Family Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Outside waiting for the Belikov's. They should be here any minute. I hope Viktoria will talk to me first so I can make sure she doesn't say anything about my condition. That's when they arrive.

"Dimka", Olena says coming out of the car and hurrying to her son

The others are right behind her. Karolina with Paul (18), Zoya (11), Lazar (8),Lesya (4), Sonya with Rosa (10), Angelina (7), Eduard (5), Marya (2). Viktoria. Yeva comes out from behind them with Oskana and Mark.

"Это приятно видеть вас Rosa", Oskana says

(It's good to see you Rosa)

"Это хорошо увидеть вас скоро", I say

(It's good to see you too)

"Я знал, что ты вернешься", Yeva says

(I knew you would come back)

"So you kept telling me", I say in English smiling

"Вы никогда не должны ставить против меня", Yeva says

(You should never bet against me)

"I now Yeva you tell me that all the time", I say again in English, "Viktoria I need to speak to you"

"Of course", she says

I lead her a little away from the group.

"Не сказать несколько слов о моем состоянии", I whisper in Russian

(Don't say a word about my condition)

"Почему они не знают?" Viktoria asks

(Why don't they know?")

"Потому что сейчас не время", I say

(Because now is not the time)

"Изобразительное я никому не скажу", Viktoria replies

(Fine I won't tell anyone)

"спасибо", I say as Oskana and Mark approach as

(Thanks)

"Роза нам нужно поговорить в частном", Oskana says

(Rosa we need to talk in private)

"Of course", I say in English

I quickly turn to the Belikov's.

"I am going to take Oskana and Mark to my rooms. I will see you all later. We really must catch up", I say smiling

"Of course Rosa. We will see you later", Olena

Viktoria makes to follow us but I stop her.

"Go and spend time with your brother. I have move then enough Guardians to protect me here", I say to her

"Thanks Rosa", Viktoria says giving me a hug before going to join her family

I quickly lead Oskana and Mark to my rooms and I tell my Guardians to wait outside.

"Rosa we know what is wrong with you", Oskana says to me

"How do you know?" I ask

"Viktoria came to me worried about you. I don't know how to fix your problem. But do you want me to place spirit into your charms?" Oskana says

"That would be great. You're stronger than most spirit users", I say sitting on the bed before handing over my ring and necklace

"There you go it's all done", Oskana says handing me the necklace and the ring back.

Then leaning heavily on Mark.

"Thanks. But can you please not tell anyone", I say

"Ok. But I think that is a bad idea", Oskana says

"It is Rose. You need to tell them. Maybe they can think of a way to help you", Mark adds

"Not until after the war. Then I will tell them. Not before", I say sternly

"All right Rosa. We won't tell a soul", Oskana says

"Thanks", I say, "We better get back. Before they wonder where we have gotten too"

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>

We are all outside waiting for the Belikov's. I can tell Rose is edgy about something. But I can't get into her mind to find out what. She has been keeping me out for years with success. I have to find a way to get in her mind. Soon the Belikov's are here.

"Это приятно видеть вас Rosa", Oskana says

(It's good to see you Rosa)

"Это хорошо увидеть вас скоро", Rose says

(It's good to see you too)

"Я знал, что ты вернешься", Yeva says

(I knew you would come back)

"So you kept telling me", Rosa says in English smiling

"Вы никогда не должны ставить против меня", Yeva says

(You should never bet against me)

"I now Yeva you tell me that all the time", Rose says again in English, "Viktoria I need to speak to you"

"Of course", Viktoria says going over to Rose

They walk a little away from the group and behind to talk in whispers.

"Dimka why haven't you visited us?" Olena says to her son

"I am sorry mum. I have been very busy", Dimitri replies

"I am going to take Oskana and Mark to my rooms. I will see you all later. We really must catch up", Rose says coming over to us

"Of course Rosa. We will see you later", Olena says

Viktoria makes to follow Rose but Rose stops her.

"Go and spend time with your brother. I have move then enough Guardians to protect me here", Rose says

"Thanks Rosa", Viktoria says giving me a hug before going to join us, "Dimitri I have missed you"

"I have missed you all too. Why don't we go inside?" Dimitri suggests

"We can use my rooms", I offer

"Your majesty", Olena says

"For today it is just Adrian", I say smiling at her

"Ok Adrian lets go to your rooms", Olena says

I quickly lead the way to my rooms. We talk for about an hour before Rose finally shows up smiling with Oskana and Mark. I can tell they are all hiding something. I will find out…

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

"Do you still guard Princess Dragomir?" Sonya says

"Please call me Lissa", Lissa says smiling

"Yes I do", I reply smiling at my sister who I haven't seen in years, "Paul how are your training going into becoming a guardian?"

"There are going great Uncle Dimitri. Aunt Rosa teaches me all the time", Paul says

"Do you go to the Russian Academy?" I ask

"Yes and I love it there", Paul replies smiling, "This is my last year too. I am old enough to fight in this battle"

"I don't think so", Karolina says

"You know I'm old enough. Aunt Rosa will say the same thing she trained me personally. I am as good if not better than the others Guardians she bought here. Aunt Viktoria is fighting", Paul replies

"That's because she has a charge she needs to protect. You don't", Mum says

Paul gives up crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" I ask my new nieces and nephews

"This is Eduard who is 5, Marya who is 2 and Karolina's, Lesya who is 4 and she is mine", Sonya says introducing them

"Kids this is your Uncle Dimitri", Karolina says

That's when Rosa enters the room quickly followed by Mark and Oksana.

"How is everything on here?" she asks smiling

"Aunt Rosa!" all the kids say running to hug her

She laughs and hugs them back. She looks around to see her is here and she looks at Paul.

Paul was still angry that we won't let him fight.

"Paul what is wrong?" she asks catching his anger.

"They won't let me fight even though I am 18 and have graduated. And now I am doing extra training. You trained me Aunt Rosa. You know how good I am. Please convince them to let me fight", Paul begs

Rose looks at all of us and raises an eyebrow.

"Please Aunt Rosa", Paul begs

Rose thinks hard for a minute before grinning.

"Paul what if I can give you a charge to protect? Will you guard that person with your life? Will you go with them and protect them?" Rosa asks

"Yes. It is my duty", Paul replies

"Well then your new assignment is Rosie Alexa Dragomir", Rose says, "Daughter of Lord Christian Ozera and Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. You need to take her to safety at the academy in Russia. Do you accept your assignment?"

Paul thinks hard for a minute before replying, "Yes. I will protect her with my life"

"That's settled then you leave with Rosie in one week time", Rose says

Karolina was giving her a thankful look.

"Rosa we have missed you", she says getting up and hugging Rose tightly, "Thanks", she whisperers

"Let me have my turn Karolina", Sonya says getting up

Karolina moves out of the way and Sonya goes to hug Rose.

"I am so glad you came back. Grandmother knew you would", Sonya says

"Of course she did", Rose says rolling her eyes

"It was funny you saying it was never going to happen", Viktoria says grinning

"Never bet against me", Grandmother says

"Mum leave her alone. How are you Rose you look a little bit pale", mum says going up to her and giving her a hug

"I am fine Oslana. I am Moroi after all. All I need is a little blood. I will go out tomorrow and get some. Viktoria that means you are on duty", Rose says talking to my sister

"Of course", she replies

"You know she is a Moroi?" I ask my family

"Yes she told us 6 years ago", mum replies

I frown. So do the others. Why didn't she tell us sooner?

"Comrade are you ok?" my Rosa asks coming over and hugging me

"I am alright love. Don't worry about me", I say hugging her

"Are you too together?" Karolina asks

"Yes. We are", I say smiling

"Finally!" they all say

"About time", Viktoria mutters

"I think it is getting late. If I am going out tomorrow to get some blood I need some sleep. I better head back to my rooms. Guardian Belikov I expect you tomorrow and 9", Rose says getting up off my and looking at my sister

"Of course my lady", she replies her eyes twinkling

"When does my assignment start?" Paul asks

"Tomorrow as well. Make sure you protect her", Rose says

"I will. I promise", Paul replies

Rose smiles and quickly leaves the room. Soon my family leave to their rooms. Today has been a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Please get me up to 100 reviews!<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	14. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	15. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
